Powered
by Angelicat2
Summary: Chris has the power to save the world but will he? When a ghost from when he was little comes back to ask for help, will he help her? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Ghosts!

**Here's another story for you! So...LOVE IT! I don't own WK.**

* * *

Only he could see her...

It started when he was four and it stayed with him ever since then. He started talking to them and everyone thought it was just imaginary friends he was always with. But when he turned eight, his parents were real worried. They took him to specialists, who said there was nothing that could be done. They went to doctors, in which one said he needed to go to an asylum because he wasn't right in his head. One day, when the parents were about to give up and just try to make things seem like normal, there was a bright red smoke flash that appeared before them. It was a strange woman that told them she had heard of this child and knew that she could help him so they agreed. So they called the boy into the room.

"Chris! Come on, honey! Come out and meet this nice lady that's here!" a woman called Mrs. Kratt, yelled to her youngest son of two boys.

"Coming!" came a child's muffled voice. In entered this child by the name of Chris Kratt. He wore a light green shirt, which had a little bit of mud stained on it. He also wore brown shorts because it was summertime and really hot outside. He had brown hair that was spiked in the front and chocolate brown eyes that looked around at everything, observing the strange women.

"What...wha...what do ya want?" Chris asked in a quiet voice.

"Ha, ha. Child, come here," she said as she was smiling to him and he started slowly coming towards her,"You must be the great Chris."

"Yes, I'm Chris, Chris Kratt!" he said looking over at his parents confused as to why she was there.

"Child, you have a great destiny. A destiny of rescuing the animals and the humans and even the planet as you call it EARTH!" she said looking at him. He just looked at her like she was thinking he was someone else.

"You can see things others around you can't, can you not? You hear weird voices saying things and even telling you what to do, and there is one way I can make sure that you can do those things."

She pulled out an ancient looking book that had dust on the cover which was blocking the words in the title. She held the book up and blew on it sending the dust into a ball and turning it into a key. She gave both the book and the key to Chris.

"Child, think. You know how to open this." she said to him with patience, knowing that it may take a while for him to unlock the book. So he sat down and looked at the book for what seemed like hours and finally he heard a voice behind him.

"_Remember what I told you two weeks ago?_" asked a little girl ghost who always hung around him.

"Oh...ya, I remember!" Chris said to the ghost. He took the key and waved it around the book, said some weird foreign words and throw the key at the book. The book turned into a old but high tech computer. The woman took the book and said something that was in the book which made a clear screen show up above the book that looked a lot like a computer screen. Chris looked at the book like he wasn't sure if it was awesome that the book could do that or if he was dreaming and hadn't woken up yet.

"Child, this is no dream. Here is the history, story, and future." with that she tapped a few letters on the screen and it started playing. On the screen, there were lots of people dressed in white, walking around and happily chatting to each other. The computer started to speak.

**There once was peace, love, and light. But that all changed as darkness enveloped the land killing off anything it could control. Soon, only the few that couldn't be controlled were still good but not for long. One by one, these people started to disappear until there were only one person left. This person, upon seeing a weird looking book, got the book and read it. The person started to hear voices of friends who had died and looked up. There stood all of the good people that were killed by the evil, the shadow, and had been taken to their deaths. They told him what was needed to bring peace back and he did it. All evil people who weren't killed turned good again and he saw all of the ghost friends leave and there was good again, but the darkness was still there, causing death. The person's power of ghost seeing passed onto another good person when he died and just continued to transfer to other people.**

"And that child, is when you came along and the power found you." the woman said.

"You have the grand power to change this world and you will someday but first," she pulled out an ancient ring that was a ghostly color of whitish-yellow with some black,"You must wear this, the person in the book had nothing to protect himself with, but you can. Just place it on your finger, and the darkness will not find you. BUT, IF YOU TAKE IT OFF, you will see different. You will see a lot of ghosts and hear all their wales. This ring will stop most of that, but you may see a ghost once in awhile so put it on, child."

Chris looked at her then his parents, took the ring and put it on. At once, it flashed a bright green the stayed green even when he wore it. He looked around and couldn't see or hear anyone. He looked at the woman sadly.

"Don't be sad child, you can still see and hear the ghosts even with the ring on, if you wish to." she said knowing what he was thinking.

"Now, no one can know about this so don't talk to ghosts when someone is near." she told Chris.

"Not even Martin?" Chris asked unsure.

"If he is your brother, you should not tell him, especially Martin because he would not understand this," she said to him as he had a little bit of tears in his eyes,"Don't cry, child. This is a gift not a curse. Now I must leave at once!"

She turned around and walked to the middle of the room and like how she entered, she left in a bright red smoke flash. Chris' parents came over to Chris and hugged him as he started to cry.

"Quiet, son. We must hid this gift." said Mr. Kratt.

"But why, why do we have to hide it!" Chris said in between cries.

"No one would understand about this, honey." Mrs. Kratt said to Chris sadly.

"Ok, mommy." Chris said sadly looking down at the floor.

"Let's get something to eat, son!" Mr. Kratt said carefully to his son.

"No thanks, daddy. I'm not hungry." Chris said as he walked away to his bedroom. He never saw another ghost from then on. He recovered enough to fool his brother and life went on like normal.

* * *

**Longest chapter I have made so far. Hope you likey this story. Please post a review!**


	2. 16 years later

**Here's another chapter for ya. I don't own WK but I sometimes wish I did 8)****  
**

* * *

It started out like a normal day. A crew of five had come to a rain forest looking for any interesting animals that could be found. When they found a place to land the Tortuga HQ, a flying turtle ship, they gently hovered over the spot until the Tortuga touched the ground. No one came outside for a few minutes after that.

**Chris' P.O.V.**

This morning was nuts! Nothing was going right so far.

First, I got woken up by my older brother Martin, who had dumped a freezing glass of water on my face. He said he didn't notice that I was still sleeping there and that the cup slipped out of his hand but I didn't quite believe him. After a little bit of persuasion, (and a whole bunch of chasing) he finally told me that he had to wake me up and he had tried every other thing he could think of before this but I wouldn't wake. That's fine because I love my brother and never would have gotten angry at Martin.

Second, when I got dressed, (Martin already had his adventure gear on) I thought I saw a red flame on my tan khaki shorts but when I blinked it was gone.

Third, when I had gotten into the Tortuga's main room, everyone was in there. They all were starting to look up and say good morning when everybody just stopped and looked at me. Jimmy dropped his pizza, Koki stared at me like I had grown a tail, Aviva was working on an invention before I walked in and when she saw me, she dropped it causing it to break with a shatter of sparks. Looking at Martin didn't make me feel any better because he was looking at me with his jawbone almost touching the floor of the Tortuga. If everyone else hadn't been looking at me weirdly then I would've started laughing at him.

_I wonder why they're starring at me. Well, I'm gonna sit down for a little so **maybe** someone can explain why everyone's looking at me right now!_

**Martin's P.O.V.**

_Geez, bro. What happened to you?_

Martin looked Chris over and noticed a few things were wrong about him. He didn't have his green jacket that he always wears on and he always wears it not just his white t-shirt. He looked a little pale for some reason and he had grey marks under his eyes like he hadn't slept in awhile but that wasn't true because he was asleep before his head touched his pillow last night, he even was snoring for a little. And one HUGE thing was, his bangs hung down. I know that may sound weird but his bangs are always up in spikes unless it gets wet(I didn't hit him with the water on his hair this morning), someone messes with it(Ha ha, what? It's funny!), or he's not feeling well. As he sat in a hover chair, he looked like we were acting weird towards him. So I walked over to him and sat in another hover chair by Chris.

"Chris."

"What?" Chris asked me having no clue what he looked like.

"Good morning, bro. Umm...I think you woke up on the wrong side of bed." I tried to not make Chris worry to much.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked uncertain about what I was telling him.

"You should look at yourself."

"What?"

"Look at yourself."

"Why?"

"Because you just need to."

"You sure?"

"Just LOOK!" I yelled quickly to my brother after jumping up out of my seat and grabbing a mirror for Chris to look at himself. I came back a few minutes after I looked for it and gave it to Chris. Chris looked at himself and looked like he could have out beat everyone combined in the Tortuga when we reacted to his coming into the main room. Even the mirror broke.

"Humph," I looked at the mirror then my brother sadly and tried to lighten the mood of the team,"Hey, Aviva! Ya should definitely make mirrors that don't break."

"Yeah, after today I'll have to." Aviva stated trying to not make Chris think that she was saying it for the reason that it was the only handheld mirror they had.

"Yeah, your going to have to and-" Chris suddenly stopped speaking and realized what Aviva was saying,"Wait, this is the only mirror?"

"No," Aviva said defensively but changed her mind,"Yep, it's the only handheld mirror."

"GREAT!" Chris rolled his eyes and then glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently when everyone looked at me. Chris looked at me like he totally didn't believe what I had said.

"What did I do?" I really tried to still act innocent. (But, try having a brother that can detect every false thing you say!)

"You gave me the mirror, bro." Chris said to me.

"I...you...guh!" I said in frustration.(It gets really confusing!)

"Got ya there!" Chris said happily starting to laugh.

"Oh, fine! I gave you the mirror! But how was I supposed to know the mirror would break?" I asked Chris because I didn't think he could have had an answer for that question.

"Bro, did you not look at me? I'm a wreck! No wonder that mirror broke!" Chris said truthfully.

"No your not." I tried to make it seem like he didn't look that bad.

"Uh...Yep, I am"

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Bro, if I hadn't seen myself then I would've agreed with ya." Chris said putting his hand on my back.

"Sure." I said patting his back.

"Ok, I'm going to get dressed better and try to make myself look more...uh..." Chris said as he started leaving the room.

"Alive, healthy, Chris-like." I tried to guess.

"Uh, I was going to say human-like but...Chris-like will work." Chris barely got out of his mouth when he left the room and wasn't heard anymore.

"So, what happened to Chris?" Aviva asked me after she was positive that Chris wasn't listening to us.

"Um, he was fine in our room when I woke him up." I stated.

"Well, he acts fine so maybe-" Aviva started to say when Chris walked in. I started making a weirdish look-that-way face and Aviva quit before she could say anything else.

"I'm ready," Chris started saying but stopped when he saw us and asked,"Who you guys talking about?"

"Ha, ha. How do you know we're talking about someone." I said trying to sound innocent.

"You were looking at Aviva weirdly (like I said, he really can tell when your lying), and I heard part of your converation," Chris looked at me then to the ground,"I know you were talking about me."

"It's ok Chris, we all have our bad days." I said to Chris but wasn't to sure if that was true. Chris had his gear on and looked a lot better then when we first saw him so we started getting ready to go explore.

"Got the first aid kit?"

"Check."

"Our creature pods?"

"Check."

"Backpacks?"

"Yep, their full too."

"Our CPS's?"

"You ok bro?" I asked looking straight at Chris.

"Yeah, why?" Chris asked while looking through his backpack.

"We're wearing our CPS's already!" I told him.

"What," Chris looked up surprised then looked at his jacket and his cheeks turned a redish-pink color,"Oh, yeah. Well let's get going!"

Chris started running out of the Tortuga at cheetah speed before I could even say 'ok'. Aviva came towards me.

"Take care of him," She looked at me then to the door,"He might really need it."

"Yeah, I will," I reassured her before I started for the door,"That's what big brothers are for!"

Then I left the Tortuga chasing after my brother.

* * *

**Hey, Chris looked really really bad.**

**CK:*Chris walks in and still looks bad* OH, great!**

**ME:*winces* Ouch, that don't look to good.**

**CK: Not again!*Walks away***

**ME: Well, everyone hide your mirrors!*Pulls out a handheld from behind back* What!? I don't wanna another mirror!**

**Well, review.**


End file.
